


Heart of a Girl, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Missing scene from "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati."





	Heart of a Girl, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Heart of a Girl, The

## Heart of a Girl, The

### by Christine Leigh

> Title: The Heart of a Girl  
>  Author: Christine Leigh  
>  Web site: <http://cleigh6.tripod.com>
> 
> Rating: G  
>  Category: 155 Words.  
>  Spoilers: None. 
> 
> Summary: Season seven - Missing scene from "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati." 
> 
> Archiving: If you would like to archive anywhere, I'd appreciate a quick note first. 
> 
> Disclamer: All characters are the products of Chris Carter. They also belong to Ten-Thirteen Productions and the Fox Network. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> The Heart of a Girl  
>  By Christine Leigh 
> 
> Make the best use of what is in your power, and take the rest as it happens.  
>  Epictetus (55 AD - 135 AD) 
> 
> Every few minutes she opens the card and reads the quote written in her father's handsome scrawl beneath the generic greeting of 'Congratulations Graduate!' and this comforts her as she waits. It had been just the two of them on that long past day when she left high school, and he'd been so proud of her. She can hear his voice and see his smile if she closes her eyes and concentrates. 
> 
> She is the least sentimental person she knows, but tonight is glad she saved this. She'd considered drinking, but instead unearthed the card from the box in her dresser, telling herself that she wouldn't shed a tear tonight. So, it is a dry-eyed Diana who is remembering the heart of a girl, while around a woman, the shadows grow darker. 
> 
> End   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Christine Leigh


End file.
